thiswikiwiththatfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race Design Challenge VI
Production Development and Production This season spanned a little over 37,000 miles (60,000 kms), while racing across 5 continents, 10 countries and 33 cities, with first time visits to Colombia, Jordan and Cameroon. Along the race, teams found themselves abseiling down an active volcano in Iceland, cow jumping with locals in Ethiopia and in search of the Holy Grail in Jordan. Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Jamaica) *Fort Lauderdale, Florida, United States ' (Bonnet House) ''(Starting Line) * Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) to Kingston, '''Jamaica (Norman Manley International Airport) *Kingston (National Stadium) *Kingston (Tuff Gong Studios) *Blue Mountains (Strawberry Hill) The first Roadblock of the race required teams to participate in an The Amazing Race Style, 100 metres limbo sprint. Team members squared off in a four way hurdles race with a twist. Team members were not required to jump over the hurdles, but to limbo dance under the hurdles. The winner of each race would receive their next clue. Teams had to wait before a fourth team to come in before they could start a race. The last three teams had to wait out a fifteen minute penalty before continuing on the race. In the first Detour of the race teams had to choose between two tasks involving Bob Marley and his rastafari culture, .. or .. In .., teams had to use a technique called dread perming to apply dreadlocks, commonly associated with Bob Marley and the rastafari movement, to two different locals. In ..., teams received Bob Marley's album "Exodus", which they needed to use as an example to successfully paint a life-size mural copy, commonly seen on the streets of Kingston. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search through 500 cocktails for a specific one they needed to hand over to Phil in exchange for their next clue.. Their only hint would be "Bob Marley", with teams leaving to figure out they were searching for the "Flaming Bob Marley" cocktail, a layered cocktail depicting each of Bob Marley's signature colors, green, yellow and red. * After completing the Roadblock, teams received a blank record of Bob Marley's "No Woman, No Cry". Teams had to find a way to play their record and figure out they were heading to Tuff Gong Studios, a record label studios started by the Marley Family. Leg 02 (Jamaica → Colombia) * Kingston (Norman Manley International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) *Bogota (Miguel Caballero Factory) *Bogota (Avenida Jimenez) * Bogota (El Dorado International Airport) to Medellín (José María Córdova International Airport) *Medellín (Comuna Trece - Medellín Escalators) *Medellín (Statue of Andres Escobar - Estadio Atanasio Girardot) *Medellín (Plaza Botero) *Guatepé (La Piedra Del Peñol) The first Fast Forward of the race required both team members to test a piece of the Miguel Caballero clothing line, one of the most prestigious bulletproof clothing brands in the world. One of the instructors would fire a .38 caliber revolver against the leather jacket both team members had don, before they could claim their Fast Forward award. Once they both passed the test, they could claim the Fast Forward award. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Vroom Vroom and Bang Bang. In Vroom Vroom, teams had to load one of these Willy Jeeps, used for the pique contest at the local Yipao Festival, with 1,500 kgs of coffee bags. The objective of the pique is to keep the vehicle, with the coffee bags distributed on the back, going forward on a straight line on two wheels till a designated line. Once teams reach the designated line, Juan Valdez, a fictional character who supports Colombia's coffee, will hand over their next clue. In Bang Bang teams participated in Colombia's national sport, téjo. The objective is to hit one of the gunpower filled envelops in a clay pit area, known as "mechas", with a medal disk called a téjo, where on impact with the tejo explode loudly creating a sound similar to the one created by a small revolver upon firing. If teams can hit all four mechas, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to dance the zumba alongside Shakira's "Waka Waka" video clip. If team members could imitate Shakira's movements to the satisfaction of the judges, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At Avenida Jimenez, teams had to participate in Bogota's famous guinea pig races. They had to pick a guinea pig, who would then run into one of the coloured bowls, each resembling a departure time for a charter flight next morning. *After the Detour, teams had to use the provided soccer shirt of Andres Escobar to find out their next location was Escobar's statue near Estadio Atanasio Girardot. Once they arrived, teams had to pay respect to the murdered soccer player by laying a verdolga flower, the symbol of the local club, near the monument. Leg 03 (Colombia → Spain) * Medellín, Colombia (José María Córdova International Airport) to Madrid, Spain (Madrid-Barajas Airport) *Madrid (Prado Museum) *Madrid to Bilbao *San Sebastian * *Bermeo (San Juan de Gaztelugatxe) Tickling Therapy Fast Forward Tamborrada Basque Games Beret San Juan de Gaztelugatxe Cider Leg 04 (Spain) *Logroño, La Rioja (Bridge of Mantible) * Logroño (Plaza del Mercado or Calle del Laurel) * Logroño (Fountain De La Gran Vía) (U-Turn) *Encises (Palaeontology Centre) *Haro (Hermitage of San Felices de Bilibio) *Haro (Marques de Riscal) The Detour in this leg was a choice between Stilt Dancing and Snail Racing. Stilt Dancing required teams to make their way to Plaza del Mercado and join the locals in a traditional La Danza de los Zancos or stilt dance. Once they had mastered a stilt dance routine, they would receive their next clue. In Snail Racing teams had to participate in the highlight of the local San Bartolomé festival, the snail races. It required teams to pick a snail who had to haul a 230 gram tin of ground pepper to a designated line. Teams would receive their next clue once the snail passed the line. This leg's Roadblock required team members to participate in Haro's Batalla de Vino or Wine Battle, involving people dressed in white shirts and berets, pouring red wine over each other from jugs, bottles, botas, buckets and other types of containers filled with red wine. Team members had to use the unique beret they received as reward on the previous leg's Roadblock to match it with one of the locals participating in the Wine Battle, while avoiding the red wine being poured all over them. Once they found a local wearing a beret unique to theirs, he would give them their next clue. Leg 05 (Spain → Cameroon) * Barcelona (Barcelona International Airport) to Douala, Cameroon (Douala International Airport) *Douala (Douala Bus Station) to Kribi (Rue du Marché) *Campo Ma'an National Park (Baka Village) *Campo Ma'an National Park (Ntem River - Baka Village) *Kribi (Lobe Falls) In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to use the provided rope system equipment to climb these palm trees to collect palm wine. Teams had to restart this process until they had collected enough palm wine to fill a bottle and exchange this for their next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between Gather or Hunt. In Gather, teams had to collect leaves and help finishing off a mongulu, a traditional dome shaped Baka hut made entirely out of branches and leaves. Hunt required teams to find caterpillars until they had reached a designated line. Teams would then hand the caterpillars over to a cooking lady, who would cook a caterpillar soup for them, which they had to consume to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Ntem River, teams would join in a Baka tradition: water drumming. Once they had mastered a water drumming routine to the satisfaction of the locals, they would receive their next clue. Leg 06 (Cameroon → Iceland) * Douala (Douala International Airport) to Keflavík, Iceland (Keflavík International Airport) * Reykjavik (Thrihnukagigur Volcano) *Reykjavik (Icelandic Elf School) *Haukadalur (Haukadalur Geysir) * Haukadalur Valley (Sheep Pen or Horse Farm) *Vík í Mýrdal (Reynisdrangar) The Fast Forward required teams to abseil inside the semi-active Thrihnukagigur Volcano. Once both team members could take the leap of faith down the volcano, they could claim the Fast Foward award. Leg 07 (Iceland → Lithuania) *Keflavik (Keflavik International Airport) to Vilnius, Lithuania (Vilnius International Airport) *Vilnius (Road of Freedom) *Ramygala (Wooden Chapel) * Ramygala (Farm and Town Square or Straw Festival Grounds) *Šiauliai (Hill of Crosses) *Nida, Curonian Spit (Dune of Parnidis) For the Speedbump, X & Y had to recreate a part of the Baltic Way by convicing locals to join in a human chain. If their chain could span along the whole length of the sculpture, they could continue racing. This leg's Detour required teams to choose between two traditional farmer activities, Goat Beauty or Straw Monster. In Goat Beauty, teams had to use a picture to correctly adorn a goat for Ramygala's annual goat beauty pageant. Once they were done, they had to deliver the goat to the town square, where the contest was ongoing. In Straw Monster, teams had to don these straw bear costumes and search among the straw festival's sculptures for an marked unfinished section. They then had to finish the sculpture by plucking each other's customes. In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to seperately count the number of Maltese, Greek, Armenian and Celtic crosses in a marked area. Once they could come up with the right answer for each of them, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *Teams had to sandboard down the Dune of Parnidis to reach the Pitstop for this leg of the race. *At the Pitstop, teams were faced with one final task. Teams had to arrange seven ornate carved flags, known as "Nidden Kurenwimpel", in the order they had just seen them walking up the dune to the sand boarding location. If teams couldn't figure it out, they needed to return to the base of the dune, walk the marked path again and sandboard down the hill. Leg 08 (Lithuania → Ethiopia) * Tagbilaran (Tagbilaran Airport) to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) to Jinka, Omo Valley National Park (Omo Valley Airstrip) * Omo Valley (Mursi Village or Konso Village) *Omo Valley (Hamar Village - Field) *Hadar (Ledi River) *Lake Turkana (Nabiyotum Crater) Leg 09 (Ethiopia → Jordan) * Jinka (Omo Valley Airstrip) to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) to Aqaba, Jordan (King Hussein International Airport) *Wadi Rum Desert *Madaba (Mount Nebo) *Dead Sea *Petra *Little Petra headscarfs, belly dancing assemble mosaic map decypher dead sea scroll find holy grail Leg 10 (Jordan → Philippines) * to Tagbilaran, Bohol, Philippines (Tagbilaran Airport) *Tagbilaran (Sandugo Shrine) *Alburquerque (Santa Monica Church) * Alburquerque (Beach or Restaurant) *Alburquerque (Python Sanctum) *Sevilla (Bamboo Bridge) * Sevilla (Central Square) *Carmen (Chocolate Hills Complex) Salty Hands (salt making) or Sweet Teeth (kalamay making) Carabao Painting Leg 11 (Philippines → South Korea) * Tagbilaran (Tagbilaran Airport) to Jeju City, Jeju-do, South Korea (Jeju International Airport) *Jeju City (Maze Land) *Seogwipo-si (Jungmun Beach) *Seopjikoji (Seondoldawi) * Seopjikoji (Jeju Stone Park or Seopjikoji Shoreline) *Seongsan-ri (Sunrise Peak) Leg 12 (South Korea → United States) *Seattle, Washington, United States